


游乐园的一天

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [15]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 杨先菲3人修罗场





	游乐园的一天

当杨威利快要把“为什么要过圣诞节”这个问题上升到哲学高度的时候，他和他的车终于蹭到了游乐场门口。他和先寇布分别从主副驾驶上下来，看着车沉入地下车库。  
“这个时候宣传圣诞节，完全是为了刺激消费的经济手段吧。”杨威利这样咕哝着，在冷空气里收紧了围巾，先寇布看出这条围巾八成是来自菲列特利加。  
还好他们出发得早，才能在大堵车的情况下准时到达游乐场。  
菲列特利加已经在门口等他了，看到他身后“阴魂不散”的先寇布，她把手凑到嘴边呵了一口气。  
“先寇布中将，您怎么也来了？”  
“格林希尔少校，如果不是我，杨提督今天可能要在路上堵一天。”广场前方马路上纹丝不动的车队印证着他的话，菲列特利加找不到反驳的理由，“反正晚上要一起去聚餐嘛，白天就一起吧。”  
杨威利听见他俩的称呼，说道：“军装都换下了，今天就暂时告别军衔吧。”  
  
三人去售票处领了识别手环，手环里登陆了个人信息和游乐场指南，各种设施都可以刷手环进入，非常方便。  
“Team mode？这是什么？”先寇布手比脑子快上那么一点，顺手就点开了闪烁的活动按钮。  
三人本来就站得很近，三个手环瞬间变成了粉色，一个“确认”按钮闪个不停。  
菲列特利加没多想也按了一下，杨威利跟着按下后多看了两眼。  
  
整个游乐场都被圣诞主题包裹，巨大的形象和蔼的圣诞老人立体影像漂浮在大门上方，招手欢迎来往的游客。  
场区里到处都是成双成对的情侣，或牵着手或挽着胳膊，空气里弥漫着异样的甜味。  
这个罕见的三人组合在一开始就发生了微妙的分歧。  
“杨/提督，走这边吧？”   
低着头研究地图的杨威利答应着，抬头发现两人指着不同的方向。  
“要不……走中间？”杨威利觉得中间那条路好像人比较少。  
菲列特利加和先寇布对视片刻，点点头都同意了。  
  
“模拟射击……游戏？”  
遇到的第一个项目让杨威利想起了士官学校的训练，很想吐槽为什么三个在役军人会用射击游戏来开场。  
考虑了一下杨威利的射击水平，那俩人也打算默契绕过。但是菲列特利加眼尖，看到了这个项目是有积分奖品的。  
“提督，来玩吧，打破记录可以拿奖品哦。”菲列特利加爽快举起枪，嘴上喊着杨威利，眼神却往先寇布脸上飘。  
先寇布没在怕的，抓起枪就走进了模拟室。  
规则十分简单，点射虚拟场景里出现的各种圣诞老人就可以获得积分，团队模式则计算人均值。  
一局下来，菲列特利加的名字旁边MVP的特效字样闪闪发光，她的手环也跳出提醒：“恭喜您获得‘圣诞老人杀手’称号。”  
先寇布对着这个称号大笑，还没笑够，杨威利的手环也跳出提醒：“恭喜您获得‘人体描边大师’称号。”  
先寇布笑得更开心了。   
即使被杨威利这个拖油瓶拖着，他们这个组合依旧成功刷新了当天的记录。  
“会拿到什么奖励呢？”杨威利随机拿了三个礼物袋子。  
驯鹿角头箍，驯鹿铃铛脖环，圣诞老人帽。  
菲列特利加眼疾手快，把驯鹿角带到了杨威利的头上：“很适合提督呢！”  
先寇布用手指转两圈那个脖环，给自己带上了。  
菲列特利加：还有这招！  
杨威利给菲列特利加带上那顶帽子：“可不能落下杀手小姐。”   
先寇布：失算！   
  
被射击游戏提升的肾上腺素还没下去，他们就遇到了旋转茶杯。  
杨威利举着茶杯常见，坐在茶杯里倒是第一次，颇有种自己缩小了的错觉。  
“转起来应该挺有趣吧。”杨威利倚在靠背上说。  
“提督是第一次玩这个吗？”菲列特利加有些小雀跃，这算是共同创造第一次的回忆了。  
“我也是第一次玩，毕竟没有人一起来呀。”先寇布见缝插针。  
二人说话间缓缓抓住了转盘的边缘，杨威利也把手搭了上去。  
茶杯随着Jingle Bell Jingle Bell的歌声转了起来，杨威利觉得自己的这个茶杯，加速度似乎比其他的茶杯高了一点。  
一位在场边排队的小男孩似乎认出了杨威利，激动地对他挥手：“啊！是传说中的杨威利提督！”杨威利对这个称号哭笑不得，对着那个男孩挥挥手，男孩用手机激动地拍下了这个加速中的茶杯。  
菲列特利加暂时顾不上周遭了，她感受到了先寇布强大的膂力，逆时针转动的转盘边缘被源源不断地从右手边推来，她也毫不示弱加大马力把转盘往左手边推送，茶杯在两人的角力间越转越快。  
怎么可能输给这个人啊！  
此刻两人的想法高度一致。  
杨威利早已双手脱离转盘，毕竟实在找不到插手的空间，他感觉头上的驯鹿角马上就要飞出去了，赶忙用手扶稳。  
“你们……这么拼啊……”他的声音在旋转的风声里显得弱小又无助。  
或许他们也是压抑太久了吧。  
杨威利这样看着疯狂转盘的两人，脸上浮现笑容。  
茶杯跟着歌声停下的时候，杨威利本来就不服帖的头发已经甩成了鸡窝，只有一对驯鹿角立在乱糟糟的黑发里。  
  
“抱歉！是我们转得太起劲了！”菲列特利加双手合十道歉。杨威利是被两个人从茶杯里扶出来的，倒也不是很累，只是他本来就不怎么样的方向感更糟糕了。  
小男孩跑到杨威利面前，举起手机，问他可不可以保存这张照片。杨威利看了看茶杯里奋战的两人，也拿出了自己的手机：“好的，可以把照片邮件发给我吗？”  
  
“我们先去……那边，那个屋子，歇一会吧。”有点晕乎乎的杨威利恍惚间指向了一栋独立小屋。  
“提督，那是厕所。”  
先寇布按下了把人直接扛起来的冲动，把他的面向转到另一边咖啡店的方向。  
三个人在室外咖啡桌坐下，很快就有带了圣诞帽的侍者来招呼。  
“请问三位需要些什么呢？”  
“红茶。”  
“白兰地。”  
菲列特利加和先寇布同时说。  
反应比较慢的杨威利成了被关注的对象。  
“红茶加白兰地可以吗？”杨威利觉得这有什么好考虑的。  
“比例的话，您有要求吗？”服务员在心里吐槽了一下这是什么搭配，随即自己得出了解决方法，“要不我给三位上红茶和白兰地，三位自行搭配可以吗？”   
菲列特利加觉得这位服务生真是个天才。  
很快，冰块、白兰地、泡好的红茶就被送了过来。  
先寇布娴熟地给玻璃杯里放上冰块，倒上酒，轻晃酒杯声音清脆。菲列特利加则拿过另一个空玻璃杯，倒上了小半杯红茶，递给杨威利。  
杨威利接过杯子道谢，杯子刚刚放稳，先寇布把酒瓶凑了过来：“我来？还是你自己来？”  
杨威利从他手里接过酒瓶，把略微冰凉的褐色液体倒入冒着热的杯子：“还是我自己来吧。”  
  
没有鬼屋的游乐场是不完整的。  
——沃夏硕德·尼门别辛（美）  
“格林希尔小姐，你要是害怕，可以站在我们中间哦。”  
“先寇布先生，猛鬼追尾可是鬼屋的经典设定，不知道你敢不敢呢。”  
杨威利举手：“我不敢，请把我放中间。”  
于是先寇布打头，菲列特利加殿后，三个人进入了漆黑的通道。  
“哇！不要突然冒出来啊！”  
“咿呀！什么东西毛茸茸的！”  
“提督，你头上有个脑袋！”  
“哦哦，那我牵着你的手好了，菲列特利加你的手好冷啊。”  
“杨威利，你抓了个什么鬼东西！”  
“哎，谁在拽我？……我在哪儿？这是什么方向？”  
杨威利成功和他们走散了。  
菲列特利加和先寇布好不容易在仿《异形》布景里看到了杨威利的背影。  
“杨，你还真是，逃跑有够快啊。”先寇布试图拍他的肩膀，却拍了个空，瞬间那个背影转过了身，一只抱脸虫从空洞的脸上飞了过来。  
“呀————”  
杨威利在出口被菲列特利加的尖叫声吓到了，忙问工作人员怎么回事。  
不一会儿，脸色煞白的先寇布和菲列特利加相互搀扶着走了出来。  
“这么缺德的立体投影……是谁的主意啊！”  
  
“要不……我们回去吧？”杨威利看着两人惊魂未定的样子，很好奇到底是什么东西能把见惯了血与肉的两人吓成这样。  
先寇布喝下一口气泡水摆了摆手，“没事，倒是菲列特利加的叫声更吓人。”菲列特利加反唇相讥：“我还不是被先寇布先生摔到在地的场景吓到的。”  
看着他俩从一开始的暗暗较劲到现在的言语相对，杨威利不禁感叹：“你们关系真好啊。”  
先寇布他们决定用过山车来反驳这句话。  
  
人在身处险境的时候，更容易滋生爱情，过山车这种让肾上腺素跌宕起伏的场所绝对不能错过。  
杨威利表示我好歹也是军官学校毕业的及格人士，还没那么弱的吧。  
菲列特利加拿下帽子，不动声色挽住杨威利的胳膊：“提督，和我坐一排吧。”  
先寇布伸手拦住：“还是跟我吧，适当忽视女性的尖叫也是绅士的礼仪。”  
杨威利刚要被他们拱走，工作人员来把他拦了下来：“先生，请把头饰取下寄存。”另有一位工作人员接过菲列特利加手里的帽子，把她和先寇布带走了：“两位请快一点，后面还有很多排队的人哦。”  
两人挂在第一排，面对眼前九曲十八弯的轨道，一起咽了下口水。  
杨威利挂在他们后面，对旁边十几岁的女孩温柔说道：“怕的话就闭眼吧。”  
冲下第一个急速坡道的时候，前排两人的叫声随着迎面而来的风，拍在了杨威利脸上。  
“我建议……用这个过山车……代替飞行员训练的离心机……”  
杨威利一手扶一个，走下台阶，“嗯？这儿有照片哎，你们坐第一排，这不是拍得很棒嘛！”  
杨威利爽快地买了三张冲印，一人一张。  
菲列特利加和先寇布看着照片上张大嘴的自己，还有后排杨威利那若隐若现的黑发。  
先寇布突然福临心至，冲到打印处：“麻烦第二排的这位先生的照片也冲印三张！”  
  
亚典波罗来和他们汇合的时候，三个人刚从摩天轮上下来，工作人员用奇怪的眼神看着三人手上的粉色手环。  
四个人钻到车里的时候，杨威利的手机响了，开车的亚典波罗下意识瞟了一眼，看到一张三个人旋转茶杯的照片。  
“哇，有意思，给我给我，我要传社交网站”  
杨威利犹豫了一下，还是手指一点传给了亚典波罗。刚发送成功，又一封新邮件跳了出来，闪光加粗的“优惠券”字样跳来跳去。  
“游乐场还有回馈优惠券？”  
“嗯，今天的‘情侣组队’活动的奖励，下次去第二个人半价。”  
亚典波罗深深地看了一眼杨威利头上不知道什时候带回去的驯鹿角，发出了疑问：“那你要和谁去啊？”  
杨威利没有回答，把邮件保存收了回去。  
后来亚典波罗的社交主页被点赞淹没了。  
——END——


End file.
